The Sleeping Giant Awakens
by LongLoreLover
Summary: Mao Ze Dong made it clear: China has more than enough people to spare. Not even a warhead would stop them. But, one military insurgent is ready to play the highest stakes in history. Pitting the US and Chinese forces against each other in a hope of destabilizing the world. The risk: Burning forever in hell. Seems insignificant to him, so he plays...
1. Prologue

"If North Korea does not stop its act of aggression against the Democracy of South Korea, the military might of America will fully engage, with the desire to defeat the Communist power at all cost." President Truman declared. There was a static pause as the message crossed Trans-Atlantic cables. At the speed of light going through metal it moved, never stopping, intent on administering the full effect of the President's words. It was a behind-doors meeting, officially it never happened. No record, save for the five people in the room. General Douglas MacArthur, war veteran from WW2 in the Pacific, the President's wife, Bess Truman, the South Korean minister, Rhee Syng-man, his wife, Franziska Donner, and President Harry Truman himself. The objective, to try and warn off Mao-Ze Dong from giving Korea ever more Chinese forces in their assault. The fighting had been brutally, with some of MacArthur's top infantry FOs entrenched in rough warfare. Hundreds of thousands of Chinese overran them, and an slip would let them push forward miles.

The silence deepened. Finally, a cold voice echoed through. "Let you just try. If you shoot one man, a hundred more will take his place. If you tank us, we will climb on top of your tanks, and our combined weight will crush them. If you, are as weak as to bomb us as you did Japan, then I say bring it. You have an army, I have a nation. 800 million strong, and I WILL use every one of them if it means killing your men. I care not for them, 1 million is just a statistic to me." The static faded; Mao Ze Dong was gone.

President Truman frowned in his seat, and rubbed his head. He didn't want another World War, not after Hitler and Japan. Not after America was getting on its legs, becoming a Creditor nation. People were out having babies, being happy. No, he would not anger China.

"Sir, I request we declare war on China." MacArthur said. Truman's eyebrows shot up. "You want what?"

"Mao may be cold, but even he knows that he cannot beat us. This move, is a scare tactic. We have 14 Hydrogen Bombs that can be deployed. If we hit 10 spots simaltaneously, it will give us-"

"No."

"But-"

"No. I will not commit genocide to any who oppose us. We are helping the South Koreans, not razing half the country!"

"If you do not shoot a man, he will one day have children who can wield a gun better than him."

"I do not care for children of our enemies because they have not been made. Dropping 10 Weapons of Mass Destruction and killing over 1 million people? That is a whole nation that has become our enemy. Not enough bullets in the world could stop them."

"Sir, as general-"

"I'm Commander In-Chief. You are to have our forces retreat to the 38th Parallel, and there enact an armistic treaty with the Leaders of North Korea and China. Our men need to come home."

"Sir I ask-"

"We are done here."

"Then I resign as General."

"Go head. Just know that in the press, I'm saying I fired you."


	2. Screw Up

**Albany, New York, 2009**

The abandoned patch of buildings in downtown stood ominously, casting bad, stereotypical thoughts as to what happened inside. Who lived inside. If that was the worst they thought though, it was nothing compared to the Current Event.

Inside, a large thong of men stood, eyes greedily watching the podium in front of them. Many were wearing rags, and their unkempt bodies spoke of desperation. They were also all Chinese. Every last one of them, starved and angered. They had paid much to come to the land of Opportunity, only to find it was just as unforgiving and hard as it had been when their fathers tried to come over. That is, until they were told they could find work at this location, tonight.

Anxiously they waited, wondering could possibly take so long to get applications. The only thing for light in the run-down warehouse were oil lamps, quite possibly older than the souls who used them for light. It didn't matter to the invisible USATO in the corner however. He just was waiting for the main event. Electricity paralyzed all his muscles but for his right hand, ensuring he was perfectly still. If they blew this mission, their cat was spook, and they had waiting 14 months for him. They could not afford to lose his trail. Specter O'Neil looked at the proceedings through one of his eyes, scanning each face with his AOC Lens. Being Always Online and Connected, they could instantly cross-reference any face with those recorded. He didn't have to say a word either, his superiors had a direct feed.

The lights dimmed. Specter's attention shifted from his daydreams, back to the moment. Though the men couldn't see, he switched to Night-Vision, enjoying the updated view. Instead of a simply green with human outlines in red, he had a colored reimaging as if the room was still full of light. To him, the lamps never dimmed, they were replaced with fluorescent bulbs. His eyes narrowed, and the view of his AOC Lens zoomed. A figure came into his view, arms clasped behind his back. The head was covered in a hood, and it was made of nano-em fibers. X-Ray wasn't going to get through.

"Command, this guy knows we're on to him again." Specter's voice was a low growl, his vocal cords just setting as he became 18. Yesterday was his birthday after all. Command stayed silent, and Specter stayed cloaked. He stayed focused.

"Wo de gong zuo de peng you, wo zhi dao ni zen me jue de. Wo zhi dao ni weishenme lai le."**_(My working friends, I know how you feel. I know why you came.)_** The target said. A voice-changer garbled his voice slightly. Specter frowned, the target knew fluent Chinese. A quick tap, or his left Wrist Gauntlet, and his translator activated. A prompt on the lower-left of his vision let him know it was active. The target continued, "I know that, you have found this country worse than your own. There, you were Chinese. Here, you are second-rate, expected to open up restaurants and live elsewhere."

Specter sensed the catch was coming Very soon.

"I can change that."

_"Bingo." _Specter thought, dreading what was coming. These things never ended well, not when dealing with a terrorist wanted in 14 different countries for a list of felonies ranging from Murder to War Crimes.

"I can give you something to tell your wives about, for your children to watch. I can reduce this country to rubble, and allow you to stand upon its ashes! I can...no...we can do this...but first...you must prove to me that you are on my side, that you are willing to fight for yourselves. I will drag the dead, but I will not drag the living."

Specter unfroze himself, ignoring the shimmer of his suit. In this light, if you could see him, you would automatically be recruited as a USATO (United States Anti-Terror Officer). Crossing his arms into a plus-sign, he waited. A weight stuck to his back, and he reached back. Grasping the grip, Specter pulled his Silenced Barret .50 Cal off, and laid down. Once he deployed the tripod, and had the target in his sights, he spoke.

"Clear shot Command."

The target started retreating, and Specter felt his pulse quicken. The man's movements quickened. Part of Specter's HyperActive Ocular region. When his adrenaline increased, he saw things happen faster. The moment was slipping! No, he controlled his breathing, and time slowed back down. If Command didn't give the order, he wouldn't shoot. They rarely spoke, let him make a lot of decisions. In fact...they had said he had free reign on this mission, so long as he was not seen. Well..time to end this.

He focused on the scope.

The target was gone. Specter stiffened, but other than that, he kept calm. He'd have another shot. The first chance, he'd put a bullet in his head. At least, they thought it was a him. Until a woman stepped into view, crying. A gloved hand gripped her left arm, pulling her towards the front. Confusion plastered itself on the Chinese immigrants. Why was a woman here? Were they to love her? Some looked forward to this possibility. Others, the faithful, were hoping this is not what they would have to do to feed their families, but understanding their were worse options.

"Kill her." The target growled. Specter frowned. The woman was still in the way of his shot! His finger squeezed the trigger, him hoping she was thrown to the proverbial wolves.

"Come up here, and kill her."

The first man began to climb, and the woman sobbed harder. She made no move to escape however, Specter's target had her other arm in a pressure lock; she was too ensconced in pain to move. Specter ground his teeth, that dog knew he was here for sure! But...why leave him be?

The target then reached back with her free hand, and knocked off her hood. Specter still couldn't see the face, but he heard the proclamation, "I am Matilda Winscoff, and I give you anarchy!"

Winscoff showed the victim into the arms of the Chinese man, who then broke her neck. It happened so suddenly, Specter didn't even realized he'd snapped and pulled the trigger until the man flew backwards, a bullet through his brain. Winscoff inhumanly snapped her head to his position, and pointed.

"There world, that is an agent who watched a woman die before taken action. Goes to show who has your best interests at heart eh?" She turned and ran. Specter left his gun, knowing it would disappear in seconds without his touch. Leaping down 30 feet from the beam he was resting on, he absorbed the impact, sprinting to the stage and leaping onto it in but 7 seconds after Winscoff ran. The Chinese men blocked his way, growling menacingly.

Winscoff swept pass them, deflecting each strike but not ever wasting time with a counter. He moved through the crowd without stopping, and was after Matilda's trail once more. Through columns of boxes, and more rows of crates than one should see in a lifetime, he shouldered through a door, and emerged outside. The alleyway was covered in piss and car oil...a getaway car. The piss was to derail any dogs who later were used to find evidence. Specter sighed, he would have a lot of work after this, including saving the world...


End file.
